


Trapped in Black

by itendswithz



Series: Heart of Stone [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Stiles Stilinski, Feral Derek Hale, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after Stiles is magically turned into a statue and Allison struggles with the promise she made.</p><p>*doesn't make sense unless you read the first one*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in Black

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago, but I never felt confident in it. However, I'm 60% done the third part of this series, so I'm sharing this now.

Allison can't do it. The sledgehammer is heavy in her hand. Too heavy. She's staring at her dead friend's face - eyes permanently pleading with her. It's been three months since her latest 'Worst Night Ever' and she hates to see what'll top that night.

Losing your mother is supposed to be the worst thing to happen to a young woman. How is she expected to survive if this becomes a reoccurring theme in her life.

Her dad moves forward, reaching for the tool. The growl that escapes her could rival any of Derek's, even his most recent ones. This is her task, her burden. She just can't do it. At least not yet.

"Allison," her dad says taking a step forward. "We're running out of time. You know Derek patrols at night trying to find it."

"Him," Allison corrects. "Doesn't matter. You know he can't get past the mountain ash."

"Yes, but you said it yourself. He's unstable. He might attack you."

It's the same fucking argument over and over again. Neither one budging because her dad won't admit she's right and Allison won't admit he has a point. Allison has had Stiles in one of the family's empty warehouses for a while now. Her dad isn't even trying anymore. This has just become another job to him. Another werewolf mess to clean up.

"Fine." She says dropping the hammer. "We'll come back tomorrow." 

She doesn't look back as she hurries out of the worst place in the world and towards the runner-up location: home. She knows her dad won't let her go anywhere alone, so she isn't surprised that he's right there behind her. The drive is long and quiet. The same as it was every day this past week.

When she gets home, Allison heads straight to the kitchen glad to see Isaac behind the stove making omelets. Stiles never got out of bed before noon, so breakfast was Isaac's job. Now it's breakfast all the time. He turns to her, face silently asking the same question.

"No." She responds harsher than intended. "I mean, not yet," softly. 

_Must be kind to Isaac_ she reminds herself. He lost a packmate too. Isaac is the only one she told about moving Stiles. Lydia knows. But only because Lydia knows everything.

Allison knows it should feel weird having Isaac in her kitchen, but after a month of taking him out of the restored Hale House she's gotten used to his presence. Plus knowing her dad hates that there's a werewolf living in his home is an added perk.

"Scott was here earlier," Isaac breaks into her thoughts.

"For me? No of course he wasn't" she responds.

Isaac pauses, "He apologized to me. He knows it's stupid to be angry about Stiles. He's stopped blaming you. Just give him more time."

Allison really wants to reassure Isaac that she'll wait for Scott; wants to reassure herself. But the nature of their relationship has changed. She hopes they can still be boyfriend/girlfriend but.... But maybe that died that night too.

She feels tears threatening and decides to change the subject. "Any news from Boyd?"

Isaac smiles. Damn wolf probably smells her sadness. "He caught scent of Erica in Washington. Said she's still running but at least now she's running back towards Cali. Don't know if she's coming home or just running in a new direction.

"It's weird. I feel her missing, but it's not like she left the pack. It’s not like when...you know," he says waving a hand before turning back to the stove.

"Good. That's very good." She has no idea what to say next. Fuck these awkward silences. 

They eat in silence. Her dad in the garage or study or anywhere he can ignore the wolf. She cleans up and heads to bed. Sleep is the one comfort she refuses to lose now. In bed before 10 every night.

Doesn't matter than most nights she can only sleep once Isaac comes and lays at her feet. Stupid werewolves and their stupid heighten senses.

 _Tomorrow_ , Allison tells herself as she lays down. _Tomorrow I'll fulfill my promise_.

She doesn't need werewolf sense to know she's lying.


End file.
